Arcadia Empire
This is a profile for the Arcadia Empire from the anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. Summary The Old Arcadia Empire, also known as the Old Empire or Arcadia Empire, was formerly the largest country in the world, ruled by the Arcadia House. It was destroyed in a rebellion five years prior to the series' present and was replaced by the New Kingdom Atismata. Five years ago, the Old Empire began abducting young girls for human experimentation to create weapons. Even noble children were not exempt from this. One of the subjects was Philuffy Aingram, which caused her elder sister Relie to make an unsuccessful appeal to the imperial court for her freedom.2 Around the same time, Count Atismata gathered support from other lords and neighbouring countries to launch a rebellion. He led an army of 70,000 soldiers and 207 Drag-Knights on the Imperial Capital. At Fugil's instigation, Lux decided to take part in the coup to save Philuffy.2 Unknown to them, the count's sister Raffi was in love with Waybra Hemt, one of the Old Empire's supporters. Raffi revealed her brother's plans with the intent of letting Waybra escape, but Waybra passed this on to the Emperor. The Old Empire decided to allow the rebellion to go ahead so that all the rebels could be found and dealt with.67 Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Emperors **Diseld Arcadia *Empresses **Unknown number of unnamed wives and concubines *Princes **Abel Arcadia **Lux Arcadia **Fugil Arcadia *Princesses **Airi Arcadia **Krulcifer Einfolk **Hayes Vi Arcadia **Aeril Vi Arcadia **Listelka Rei Arshalia Second-in-command *Waybra Hemt Military Leaders *Velvet Barth *Dilwy Froias Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Ragreed Forus *Waybra Hemt *Count Atismata *Raffi Atismata *Lisesharte Atismata *Dist Ralgris *Celistia Ralgris *Relie Aingram *Raigree Balheart *Philuffy Aingram *Yoruka Kirihime *Shalice Baltshift *Tillfur Lilmit *Noct Leaflet *Saniya Lemiste Military Units Infantry *Foot Soldiers Special *Drag-Knights Vessels *Drag-Ride |-|Weapons= Military weapons Artifacts *Drag-Ride Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Territories Lordgalia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans Civilization Stats Tier 10 Industrial: Even though the Empire remains around the Dark Age, they are technocratic because of the Drag Rides, and they dress in a somewhat fashion that looks like the 1800s. They do however have a feudal society. Power Sources Magic: High-Tech Suit (They have the technology known as Drag Rides which increased the attack potential of the wearer of a thousand soldiers) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Country: The Arcadia Empire was the largest country in the world. Power Stats Attack: Small Town: Fugil Arcadia with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than base, Fought against Over Limit Singlen, who considered himself able to defeat Complete Sacred Eclipse, and even a weakened clone of himself could fight against Lux before adapting to his two new Baptisms on Avalon), up to Town level with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Up to ten times stronger than regular Over Limit). City Block: Ragnaroks which are comparable to Lux Arcadia, although it was said by Hayes to be half-dead at that moment; Yggdrasil easily overpowered all members of Syvalles at once; Both Iblis and Metatron fought the girls from Syvalles; Deus ex Machina fought Lux and Soffice Xfer; While Fenrir and Pheonix are never shown fighting, they should be comparable to the others (Likely higher with Phoenix and Deus Ex Machina). Athletic: Despite her power, Aeril is human, should be comparable to regular soldiers. Durability: Small Town-Town: Fugil with Compress Strengthening on Over Limit, Clashed with Over Limit Singlen's Shin Senjin. City Block - Multi-City Block: Ragnaroks and other leaders should be somewhat comparable in durability with each other.Athletic: Aeril is somewhat comparable to that of an ordinary human, she is comparable to standard soldiers durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic: Fugil Arcadia using compression strengthening on Over Limit (Capable of increasing his speed up to a hundred times). Supersonic: Hayes Vi Arcadia was able to outspeed Celistia Ralgris who by that point had fought Mishis Vi Xfer (higher with B-Blod Nidhogg). Supersonic: The speed of other leaders should be somewhat comparable. Unknown: The speed of standard Imperial soldiers. Skills The Old Arcadia Empire, also known as the Old Empire or Arcadia Empire, was formerly the largest country in the world, ruled by the Arcadia House. Strengths/Pros They were a unique combination of Dark Ages and Industrial Age culture with lavish life. They were descended from the Holy Arcadia Empire thousands of years ago and they were the largest empire in the world. Lux Arcadia, the illegitimate seventh son of the Emperor, became known as the youngest Drag-Knight in history. He gained several hundred victories in training and mock battles, but was not recognized due to both his illegitimacy and his objections to the Old Empire's policies. Weaknesses/Flaws The Old Empire was known for its androcracy - the rule of men above women. Women were generally not allowed to use Drag-Rides, so their higher compatibility for this technology was initially unknown.1 It was not uncommon for male aristocrats to abduct female commoners to satisfy their desires. Noblewomen were treated as tools for making political marriages. Young girls (both commoner and noble) would be abducted for unethical experiments, ostensibly to find the cure to plagues, but in reality to create weapons.2 The crest of the Empire resembled a black dragon. This was used in, for example, brands applied to slaves Count Atismata, one of the nobles of the Old Empire, objected to its policies. This caused some on the Empire's side to feel enmity towards him.2 Five years ago, the Old Empire began abducting young girls for human experimentation to create weapons. Even noble children were not exempt from this. One of the subjects was Philuffy Aingram, which caused her elder sister Relie to make an unsuccessful appeal to the imperial court for her freedom.2 Around the same time, Count Atismata gathered support from other lords and neighbouring countries to launch a rebellion. He led an army of 70,000 soldiers and 207 Drag-Knights on the Imperial Capital. At Fugil's instigation, Lux decided to take part in the coup to save Philuffy.2 Unknown to them, the count's sister Raffi was in love with Waybra Hemt, one of the Old Empire's supporters. Raffi revealed her brother's plans with the intent of letting Waybra escape, but Waybra passed this on to the Emperor. The Old Empire decided to allow the rebellion to go ahead so that all the rebels could be found and dealt with.67 In response to the rebellion, the Old Empire kidnapped Count Atismata's first daughter and heir, Lisesharte, as a hostage. The count continued the coup, intending on having his second daughter become princess of the kingdom he would create. Having lost her value as hostage, Lisesharte was branded as a slave by Velvet Barth and trained to become an assassin for the Old Empire.28 For the first three weeks, the rebel forces incited uprisings and fought skirmishes with the Old Empire. This forced the Old Empire to gather its main force, which had been sent to other countries, in order to deal with the rebellion. Lux fought for the rebel side while hiding his identity.9 Lux discovered that Philuffy had died as a result of the experiments. He despaired and intended to abandon the plan by heading out to kill the Emperor himself. This forced Fugil to use Ouroboros to rewrite Lux's memories.7 Lux and Fugil created a plan to ensure the success of the revolution. Count Atismata's forces would attack the imperial capital's castle, creating a diversion for Lux and Fugil to infiltrate via a secret passage, capture the rest of the imperial family and open the gates to allow the count in. To increase the time that Lux could use Bahamut and also allow him to use Over Limit, Fugil had the Automaton Arshalia Rei Arcadia perform Baptism on him.9 On the final day of the revolution, everything went wrong. Due to Raffi's betrayal, Count Atismata and his second daughter were killed, and the Emperor Diseld decided to take Airi hostage. When Lux entered the throne room, Diseld threatened to have Airi killed if Lux didn't surrender. Fugil was again forced to intervene, saving Airi and killing the Emperor's guards. He then summoned Ouroboros in preparation to rewrite memories again. Fugil wore Bahamut and singlehandedly fought and defeated the Empire's army. Fugil told Lux to kill the remaining imperial family, announce to the populace that he had conspired with Count Atismata to achieve the rebellion, and become the new emperor.6 Lux refused to do this and attacked Fugil.10 He lost and Fugil proceeded to use Ouroboros to rewrite the world's memories.7 Lux now believed that he had defeated the 1200 Drag-Knights of the Old Empire without killing them, only for Fugil to finish them off along with the imperial family.8 After the Old Empire's fall, it was replaced by the New Kingdom Atismata, with Raffi as queen and Lisesharte as princess. Remnants of the Old Empire's army escaped to neighboring countries (such as the Heiburg Republic) and plotted to overthrow the New Kingdom and re-establish the Old Empire. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Kingdom Category:Anime/Manga Category:Fantasy Category:Profile Category:Magic Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Antagonist Category:Army